User blog:Venage237/Top 10 DLC Newcomers for Super Smash Bros. 4
Ever since Super Smash Bros. 4 has been introducing DLC characters, many people have been wanting certain characters to join the roster. And I'm one of them. However, as I've been watching the new DLC characters, I couldn't help but noticed that 3/4 of them were veterans, (Mewtwo and Roy were from Melee, while Lucas was in Brawl). So for this blog, I've decided to create my personal list of the Top 10 DLC Newcomers for Super Smash Bros. 4. The Rules on this list include: 1. No Veterans will be on this list, so that means No Wolf, No Snake, (As much As I want both of them to be playable in SSB4), No Ice Climbers, and Definitely No Pichu. 2. No Characters that are Assist Trophies, or emerge from Pokéballs in SSB4, so as much as I want characters like Midna, Ghirahim, and Blaziken to be a playable character, they will be excluded from this list. 3. And speaking of Pokémon, that also leads to my 3rd rule; I'm going to exclude any character from both the Mario franchise and the Pokémon franchise from this list, mainly because each franchise has over half a dozen playable characters. 4. No characters that didn't originate from a video game. So no Goku, no Shrek, and any other characters that people want in SSB4 that fit this description. 5. Third Party Characters will be included, but only about three or so. 6. (Sorry I forgot to add this rule when I made this blog) The Third Party Character(s) must've been in at least one Nintendo console system. So no characters like Kratos and so forth will be on the list. 7. Lastly this is all opinion based. But you are welcome to write down in the comment section below and tell me who you think is worthy of being a playable DLC in SSB4. Number 10 As I've been playing the Super Smash Bros. series, the one thing I noticed is that there's no playable character from this series to represent the series. And yes, I have heard that the Master Hand is playable in Melee, but I also heard that is due to hacking, and NOT by unlocking him. I have been hoping that one day, that a character from Smash Bros. would be playable. However, as I been playing, I've also noticed that most of the characters are too big to be playable, and have moves that wouldn't really translate as special moves. Duon, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are some examples. However there is one character that could appear as a DLC character; the Main antagonist in the Subspace Emissary, and the leader of the Subspace Army, Tabuu. As far to my knowledge, Tabuu is the only character that originated from Smash Bros to have a humanoid form. And yes, I have also heard that Tabuu can be playable in Brawl, but again, much like the Master Hand, Tabuu is playable through hacks, not by unlocking him. Now a lot of people will probably complain that Tabuu will be too over powered if he were to appear as a playable character, and while I am partially agreeing to them, I still think that Tabuu would be a worthy character to play as. In fact, one of his Trophies, could say; "Tabuu survived his fight during the Subspace Emissary, but was severally weakened in the progress. He joined the Roster when he heard of Master Hand's true power. Believing that the Master Hand contains the remains of his power, Tabuu ventures to the Final Destination to regain what he had lost." Not to mention all of his moves could easily be translated as special moves, AND he could be the first DLC character with customizable moves, with his Final Smash easily being a weaker version of the "Off-Wave". The only reason why I'm putting Tabuu at number 10 is because I'm not sure on whether on not he will EVER appear as a Playable character in Smash Bros, anytime. Number 9 You know what franchise needs another character to be a representative? Metroid. There are, so far, 4 games in Super Smash Bros series, and there is only one character representing the Metroid series; Samus. And no, creating two different versions of Samus doesn't automatically make it two characters, it's still just one character with two different variations. So naturally, we need a new character to represent Metroid. Three characters already came to mind when it comes to who are suited best for being a representative; Ridley, Dark Samus and the SA-X. However, neither of them are on this list due to all of them having a major problem. Ridley is already in SSB4 as a Boss Character, and the creator of Smash Bros; Masahiro Sakurai, has even stated that he has no intention of having Ridley as a playable character..... even though he said something similar with the Villager from Animal Crossing, and yet he's a playable character in Smash 4. And Both Dark Samus and SA-X are would be classified as clones of Samus. Not to mention Dark Samus appears in SSB4 as both an Assist Trophy, and an alternate costume for Samus herself. SA-X on the other hand, would be a literal copy, paste of Samus, as it's an exact clone of Samus. Though if SA-X ever did appear in Smash Bros, chances are it's Final Smash would be it's mutated form when Samus confronted it at the end of Metroid Fusion. But with that said, who else is there to represent Metroid? That's easy; the ice Bounty Hunter, Rundas! Rundas is one of the three bounty hunters that Samus encounters in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and is arguably the most beloved and recognizable out of the three. He's from Phrygis, which is a moon of the planet Bes III. For the most part, Rundas would be a ranged fighter, and would be like the Iceman of Smash Bros. Shooting beams of ice, temporary freezing his opponent, and creating an ice slide would be some of his move. But because his an ice user, arguably, Rundas would be a bit frail, and can be somewhat easy to send him flying. Think of him as a taller version of Jigglypuff. But fortunately, his down special would allow him to create ice armor that not only lowers all damage dealt towards him, but would also make it harder for opponents to send him off-screen. Though the Ice Armor would only last for about 15 seconds when he activates it, and even less time the more damage the armor absorbs. As for his Final Smash; Rundas would enter Hyper Mode, and use his Ice Flail. You can insert the name of the Final Smash if you want. Overall, I think Rundas would be a cool addition to the Smash Bros roster......(Did I seriously make an ice pun just now?) Number 8 Yet another franchise that needs another character to represent the franchise; Donkey Kong. And, unlike Metroid, Donkey Kong has several characters that could appear as a newcomer; Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, the Kong that allied Donkey Kong is DK64, and even T.T the Clock, and Taj the Elephant Genie are some examples. But let's be honest, Sm4sh needs more villains in the roster, so naturally, the only other choice is King K. Rool. And I'm not the only one who thinks this. King K. Rool was a large set of moves that can be translated as special moves. the King could be the second boxer in the roster, and he would be a large character that's a fast mover, but weak attacks. Though speaking of boxing, am I the only one who thinks that King K. Rool and King Hippo look somewhat alike? seriously, just change King K. Rool's skin to a peach color, remove the crocodile snout, give him King Hippo's pants, and bam King Hippo. In fact, why not give King K. Rool an alternate costume that either give him King Hippo's color, or change him into King Hippo all in general. Moveset * Neutral Special: As for his moveset, I think toss his crown will be his neutral special. * Side Special: A dash punch will be his side special, or using the gun of his the Donkey Kong Country 2. * Up Special: Up special would be him using his helicopter pack in DK Country 3. * Down Special:And his down special would be summoning a Klaptrap kremling that runs straight, and does some damage should it touch and bite the opponent. But the Klaptrap will fall off the stage, and can be destroyed is someone jumps on it. As for his Final Smash.... well..... that I can't be too sure. * Final Smash: I think his Final Smash should be either summoning a large horde of Kremlings that homing and attack his enemies, OR become enraged and invincible, in which all of his attacks are amplified and his speed his increased for about 12 seconds. Overall, King K. Rool might definitely Rool the competition...... (God, I sometimes I hate myself). And also, if King K. Rool does appear in SSB4, by pushing the down button, he should play dead like he did in Donkey Kong Country. Number 7 Why didn't Legend of Zelda get a new playable character for SSB4? Instead we got a the exact same characters from Brawl, with exception of Zelda and Sheik now being separate characters. What should've happened was that they got rid of Toon Link (, and maybe later have him as a DLC character), and introduced a new character like Midna, because she one of my favorite allies, or Ghirahim, cause he's one of Zelda's best villain, and this game needs more villains. But sadly those two appear as Assist Trophies which SUCKS! With that said, I think it's time for Impa to make her appearance. Uh... Impa from Hyrule Warriors, since that's my favorite adaptation of her. After all, it's been stated many time that she is either Zelda's nursemaid, or loyal bodyguard (I personally prefer as the bodyguard). But outside of a few scenes, not including any moments from Hyrule Warriors, I never really seen Impa guarding Zelda. If anything, Link is the one who does the protecting, while Impa is doing.... something. Moveset And speaking of her Hyrule Warriors, Impa would use her Giant Sword in combat. She would be a swift fighter, with her doing only minor damage. * Neutral Special Her neutral special would be a water slash, in which she would perform an upper slash, and anyone who gets hit by her sword will have a water bubble engulfing their head(s), dealing damage in a similar way the Lip's Stick's Flower effect does. * Side Special: Side special would be her ability to generate a rainstorm of water blades, and anyone near touching distance would deal minor damage, but will build up much like the Pokémon move; Fury Swipes. * Up Special: Up special would be either an upper slash, that nearly every sword wielder can seem do in this game, or using the hookshot, though I personally prefer the upper slash technique. * Down Special: And her down special would, obviously be a counter stance, that nowadays nearly every sword wielder can perform. * Final Smash: Now as for her Final Smash, I think it would be her equivalent of Marth, Ike, and Roy's Critical Finish, minus the health bars that appear, when the opponent appears. Now when it comes to her alternate costumes, I think she should have the designs from Ocarina of Time, and Skyward Sword. And while she's has the Ocarina of Time outfit, her water element would change to shadows, since, in that adaptation, she's the Sage of Shadows. And while she's in her Skyward Sword costume, her element should change to light, as I think it's the most fitting. Not to mention her specials will remain the same, and the effect will remain the same. But the difference is that all of the lightings and effects will change depending on the element. From blue (for water), Purple-ish-Black (for Shadows), and yellow (for Light). Overall I think that Impa definitely deserves to be in Sm4sh. Number 6 You know what really pissed me off? Wolf O' Donnell NOT returning in Sm4sh. Wolf was one of my favorite characters to play as in Brawl. Me personally, I was always preferred to play as a heavy hitter, and with Wolf being a stronger but slower version of Fox, I naturally enjoyed playing as him. So you can imagine how PISSED OFF I was when I found out that Wolf wasn't playable in Smash 4. And part of me wouldn't be that annoyed if they introduced a new character to represent the Starfox series, but no, the developers decided to remove a character, and not give us someone new. But with these DLCs appearing, there's a good chance that he can make a comeback. But since this list involves Newcomers, Wolf is not on this list. However, another problem I had with Starfox character in the Smash Bros. series, is that they are all clones of Fox, and all of them are males. So why not give a new character a shot, and let HER be an original. That right! Number 6 is Fox's lover; Krystal. Moveset Like I said a few seconds ago, Starfox NEEDS a female character to represent the series, since the only three characters who represented the series are all males. And also, unlike Falco and Wolf, who are altered clones of Fox, Krystal would have her own moveset. Her main method of attacks is using her staff a both a melee weapon, and generate some magical properties. * Neutral Special: Her neutral special would be swing her staff around, while at the same time generating energy orbs to fly out in a horizontal path. * Side Special: Her side special would be using her staff to polevault sideways, can then kicking her opponent. Anyone how gets hit by her heel, when she reaches near the end of the polevault will not only be dealt with more damaged than the others, but will also be sent flying further. However, if she misses, and she's near a corner, it risks the chance of her falling off the stage. * Up Special: Her up special will be temporarily summoning that pterodactyl creature, and flying upwards. Anyone near, or above the pterodactyl, will be dealt damage. And much like Zelda's Phantom Slash, if the pterodactyl is dealt to much damage, then the pterodactyl disappears, and she can't use it temporarily. Fortunately, Krystal can use her staff and helicopter herself, but it has poor vertical recover, but get horizontal recovery. * Down Special: And her down special will be her using her telepathy to stun any of her opponents at touching distance. * Final Smash: Now her Final Smash is a little bit tricky for me to decide. I can't decide if she should ride the Arwing, or have her temporary turn into her alter-ego; Kursed, where all of her attacks are faster and stronger. Either way, she would be the first Starfox character to NOT use the goddamn Landmaster! Now as for her outfit, Krystal standard costume will be that blue uniform that she wore in Starfox: Assault, but will also acquire her original outfit in Starfox Adventures as her eighth costume, much like how Zero Suit Samus acquired her two-piece as one of her uniform(s). Krystal is definitely on foxy lady that should join the roster. Number 5 As much as I've heard a lot of people wanting Bandana Dee as a Playable character, I personally think that Magolor is the better choice. As I stated before, there are not enough villains in Smash 4's roster. And the other reason why I put Magolor over Bandana Dee is because nearly every other villain is a big, slow brute. Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and debatably Wario, are heavy hitters, and they are all villain. The only exception so far is Bowser Jr. who is a fast moving fighter. So why not add more small villains to the roster? And no Dark Pit is more of an anti-hero/anti-villain instead of an actual villain. Moveset Magolor's play style will involve him being a magic wielder, due to him wearing the Master Crown. He would be a quick and tactical fighter, as he would be better suited as a long ranged fighter. He would also be a light-weighted fighter, which him only being slightly heavier than Kirby. He would also have a bit of a hover after he performs a double jump, and after he performs his up special. * Neutral Special: Magolor's neutral special would be generating star bullets at the opponent. * Side Special: His Side special would be his ability to summon and toss a Sphere Doomer. * Up Special: His Up Special would be a teleportation, in which he'll teleport wherever the analog stick is point. So if you use the teleportation ability, and point the analog stick upwards, then Magolor will teleport upwards. And if anyone is near Magolor after he teleports, then he's generate a shockwave that can deal damage to the opponent. * Down Special: And his Down Special will involve Magolor generating spikes at certain areas, depending on how long he charged the attack. So the longer he charges the down special, the further the spikes appear. * Final Smash: As for his Final Smash, definitely his final form; Magolor Soul. In this form, Magolor becomes stationed at the center of the stage, but all of his attacks and reach nearly every point of every stage. If the opponent doesn't know how to dodge correctly, then they will eventually get hit by one, or a lot of Magolor Soul's abilities, dealing heavy damage to the opponents. Magolor Soul last for about 15 seconds. And much like Yoshi, instead of generating an energy bubble to block his opponent's attack, Magolor should create a shield in the form a star, much like he did during the final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Overall, Magolor would definitely he more than worthy to be a playable character in the Smash Bros. I just hope that one day, he actually does. Number 4 Time for the first official 3rd party character. But first, Pop Quiz; what do you get if Jasmine from Aladdin and the Genie of the Lamp had a daughter? You get the Half-Genie, Half-Hero; Shantae. Shantae is the main protagonist in the Indie video game series of the same name. She's the hero of Scuttle Town, as well as being the guardian genie (Even though she's only half Genie). Shantae is one of the two characters on this list that are from Indie games. Moveset Combat-wise, Shantae should be a quick fighter. Her main method of attacking should be her using her hair as a whip, while at the same time using some of her magical properties as her specials. And when she performs a grabs, she uses her hair to ensnare her opponent, and either processes to kick her opponent, or waving her arms at her opponent. * Neutral Special: Shantae's neutral special should be generating fireballs. * Side Special: Side special should be her turning into an elephant, and ramming anyone at close range. * Up Special: Her up special involves Shantae turning into a harpy and flying upwards. * Down Special: And her down special involves her generating Super Pike Balls that can be used as a shield to block two attacks, inflict damage to any of her opponents at touching distance, and can even toss them, but they only have a short range. * Final Smash: As for her Final Smash, well, I think she uses her full genie powers, to increase the strength of her regular attacks, much like how she used her full genie powers to take on the Pirate Master. Tough she'll still receive damage from her opponent(s), but fortunately for her, Shantae doesn't receive recoil damage, and is unaffected by any other effects. And the effect only last for about 12 seconds. Now when I comes to her taunts, they should obviously be her doing different belly dancing techniques. As for her costumes, Shantae should have several different uniforms. She should wear her red costume as her default outfit. She should also that blue dancer uniform she wore in the iOS version of Risky's Revenge. The three alternate costumes she wore in Half-Genie Hero and even wear the outfit her arch rival, Risky Boots wears in the Shantae series. Overall, Shantae should be a newcomer for the Smash Bros series. Chances are she'll came dancing right in. Number 3 Try and guess the reference as I get to number 3. Knock on the screen (*knock, *knock, *knock)! Giggle with glee! (*Duh-Hah) '''Ban-Jo-Ka-Zoo-Ie!'!'' That's right number three are my favorite duo for the glorious Nintendo 64; Banjo & Kazooie. And yes, these two are qualified as a third party character(s) as they are own by Microsoft, the same people who purchases Rare, and then f*cked them up, by ruining what made games like the Banjo-Kazooie series, Donkey Kong 64 and Conker's Bad Fur Day raw and, sorry, no pun intended, rare. Both Banjo & Kazooie, are more than worthy to be in Smash Bros, as they were characters that originated from the Nintendo 64. And there was even rumors that some Microsoft actually went out of his way of creating a character model of Banjo & Kazooie for Smash 4. I am especially glad that the creator of the model changed Banjo & Kazooie's design from that P.o.S design from Nuts & Bolts, and reverted him back to his glorified N64 days. Though I know there are people who don't want Banjo & Kazooie in the game because of two reasons; one because there's the Duck Hunt Duo, and two Masahiro Sakurai stated that he didn't was characters like the Ice Climbers, because of the hardware limitation of the Nintendo 3DS, and because of the 8-player Smash from the WiiU version of Smash 4. But I can counter the second argument by having Kazooie inside Banjo's backpack all the time, and only comes out when she attack, and taunts. There! Dilemma solved. As for his moveset. Banjo should be able to use his fist, while Kazooie will use her beak for combat. Banjo will be the main body, but he'll be a somewhat slow mover, but buy double tapping the analog stick to cause the duo to run, Kazooie will pop out of Banjo's backpack and take over, making them run faster. The duo can also use their many abilities as special attacks. * Neutral Special: Banjo & Kazooie's neutral special should be Kazooie shooting eggs out of her mouth. when using this special, the egg bombardment starts off with the regular eggs. by pressing the neutral special again, Kazooie will fire out Fire Eggs, in which they inflict temporary burn damage. Doing it again and Kazooie will shoot Grenade Eggs. Grenade Eggs, are the strongest of the eggs Kazooie spits out, but if the duo is too close to the grenade eggs when it fires, the explosion will hurt them, and even their allies. And by using the neutral special one more time, Kazooie will spit out Ice Eggs, the second weakest of the four eggs Kazooie spits out. But if the Ice Eggs hit the opponent, then it will freeze the opponent. After which, the cycle goes back to regular eggs. * Side Special: Side Special will involve Banjo swing his backpack as a weapon. If he's in the air, then he can temporary hover in the air, making this a decent move for recovery. * Up Special: Up Special, causes a Flight Pad to materialize underneath Banjo & Kazooie, which causes the duo to fly upwards, but they don't have Red Feathers to help them continue flying so they can't fly, nor hover. * Down Special: And their Down Special is actually two moves; the Beak Buster and Beak Drill. If Banjo and Kazooie are on the ground, then the duo use the Beak Buster. But if the duo are suspended in the air, then they will perform the Beak Drill. But if the duo use the Beak Drill and they are above a bottomless pit, then lose a life. * Final Smash: As for the Final Smash, well, everyone has their choice, but I personally think having the duo transform into the Daddy T-Rex from Terrydactyland should be the duo's Final Smash. In this form, Banjo & and Kazooie are so big that they are in the background. The player can move the Daddy T-Rex from side-to-side Their only method of attack is a loud roar that inflict some damage to though outside of the shockwave, and can even stun them if they block. And the opponent(s) are in the center caused by the shockwave then it's an instant KO. But the KO will result in the opponent(s) slamming onto the screen and sliding down in defeat. The effect of this Final Smash should only last for about 12 seconds. Overall I think the duo of Banjo & Kazooie NEED to make a comeback, and return from the failure of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Number 2 The Five Runner Ups Before I get to number one, here are some Honorable Mentions. 5 4 3 2 1 Number 1 Category:Blog posts Category:Venage237